thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dustin Archer
Information Name: '''Dustin Archer '''Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 13 Appearance: '''Dustin has Chestnut Brown hair and deceiving Hazel Brown eyes. He is around 5'5 to 5'6 in height. He has skin in between tan and pale. He is lean and slightly muscular, he could probably snap the neck of someone smaller or younger then him. '''Personality: '''Dustin is very manipulative and smart. He can be a bit hot-headed when his ego is insulted but can keep his cool. At times he can be very arrogant and flirtatious. He's bold and confident trying to never show the enemy fear. '''Weaknesses: Dustin is often pushed aside as weak throughout his childhood which triggers him to act without thinking. He is afraid of fire and chokes on smoke more easily then average. He is often sarcastic when annoyed or pushed to his limits and will often make his teammates up over their heads. Strengths: Dustin is often underestimated for his age and height. This gives him an advantage over his opponents, making them more surprised and unsure of his capabilities. He is a great climber, swimmer, and has good aim. He's knowledge of snares and traps is incredible for a 13 year old Career from 1. He is also amazingly smart and can usually estimate his opponent's next move. Fears: Dying alone or in an un-honorable way. Token: '''A shark tooth necklace given to him by his father before he died '''Alliance: Careers, Loner, or if rejected by the Careers, the Anti-Careers Bloodbath Strategy: ''' '''Games Strategy: Backstory Dustin was born into a somewhat rich family in District 1. Life was the simplest thing that came to his mind. You just, lived. He of course started Career training at age 5. A five year old with a throwing knife? Now that's dangerous. One preferable day on the weekend in the evening, he was sent home with a training assignment, his father declared they were visiting District 12, 4, and 7. He had some business to do in those districts and by permission of the Capitol he was allowed to come. Bored, the now seven year old stared out the window as the train rushed by trees and bushes. Occasionally passing a river that separates the Districts. By the next morning they reached District 4. "This better be interesting or this is a waste of my time. I could be training right now." He muttered under his breath. They drove to the building they'd be staying in. "Hey, Dad. What are we doing in four?" He asked. "Business, Go explore if you want. The academy for four is just down the street, return before dinner." Dustin rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Since he had nothing better to do, he headed for the Career Academy. When he walked in he studied the place. For some strange reason there was a pool in the back corner and people were racing in it. Then they were different rooms for different classes. Since his curiosity had gotten control of his mind for now he headed for the pool. "Hey! What's the pool for?" He shouted out. Everyone turned to him. A boy around his age only slightly older came over to him. "Your not from here are you?" He asked. Dustin crossed his arms annoyed. "What made it so obvious?" He spat sarcastically. "Nothing. Nothing. The pool is for swimming of course. Unlike most of the one and two academies, all of our centers have pools to train for swimming." Dus tin stared at the pool. "Let me have a go." The boy shrugged. "So which District are you from?" He asked as they walked along the side of the pool. "One." They boy snickered. "Oh! We got a Career visiting from one everybody! And he wants to race!" He smirked. "How old are you kid?" He asked. "Seven." He slapped his knee laughing. "And he's seven! Oh this has got to be entertaining!" Everyone was laughing by now. A flame lit up in Dustin's eyes. "I'll show you. I'll bet every single one of you scumbags. Scrap that of the side of you're fishin' boats." He yelled. He removed his shirt and threw his sandals off. "Who am I racing first?" He demanded. A girl about a year to younger then him side stepped up to a lane. Most would probably underestimate her, but Dustin knew better. Trainers and trainees climbed up and sat on bleachers a few feet away from the pool watching eagerly. Laughing about Dustin's ambition. Little did they know it fed the flame in his eyes, it now became a burning fire. "Go!" A trainer yelled. They both dove in the water, the girl had shot through the water. Dustin swam to the bottom and swam ahead. Everyone started snickering, saying he couldn't even swim. Someone decided to vouleenter to go get him. But before the could even get off the bleachers Dustin's head popped out, he pulled himself over the side and sat, waiting for a few more seconds for the girl to get to the end. "Who's next?" "The kid was pretty good," some muttered to their friends. Some glared at him competitively. "Eh, I'll race you twerp." It was a boy, about 8 years older then him. He was easily taller and stronger. Dustin shrugged and dove back in the water, a minute and 12 seconds later popping his head back up from the other end. The older boy waited for him to crawl out of the pool before he waited for the countdown. "Go!" Like that they shot like rockets in the water. The boy was pulling ahead, but then Dustin pulled a trick he'd done a million times. He dove deeper. Then he switched lanes. And then he switched back to his lane, causing confusion to his opponent. He appeared at other side 2 seconds before the older boy did. "Next." Trainers were started to joke he was superhuman or something. Trainees stared at him. Others glaring or scowling. Glowering him down. But he just kept racing. He bet them a few more times before he lost to a 17 year old. Raced some more, won some more, lost to a 14 year old. He was starting to loose strength. After his last race, (which was against a 5 year old. He won) he headed to the building shaking his hair free of water. The next day they traveled to 7. Arriving there a little around evening they headed to the bed and breakfast they'd be staying at. After breakfast he checked to the place. He stole a few apples later for lunch. He wondered into the forest. And start climbing. Climbing was something they didn't teach at the academies. They didn't believe in that stuff. At first it was hard. He kept loosing his grip and fell back on the ground. He was lucky he never got that far up. "What are you doing?" He fell. Again. For the 37th time. "You okay mister?" Dustin turned around to the face the little children. They looked like twins. Both a boy and a girl. "What do you want?" The boy stared at the tree. "You wanna learn how to climb mister?" He asked. Dustin nodded. The boy put down the branches in his arms and walked over to him. "Foot on the stronger branches. Your feet are most likely to follow your hands mister." Dustin wanted to smash his skull because the kid kept calling him mister. But he did nothing. Instead he followed his example. For the rest of the day he practiced climbing, swinging, and landing on the ground unharmed. "Pretty good. Not from 7 are you?" He heard a voice yell from below him as he latched his hand on another branch and swinging himself over. "No! I'm from 1!" Dustin kept swinging around to different branches until he was a safe distance to jump to ground. And jump to the ground he did. A boy his age with messy Sandy Blonde hair and sparking Grave Gray eyes. "Let me guess, training?" He didn't answer the question and walked over to a tree behind the boy and started climbing, quickly progressing to a high sturdy branch he perched himself on and looked down. "Not exactly training. Just hanging out in the trees, you know. Fresh air, forests, the wild." Dustin swung his dangling legs back and forth tauntingly. "Sure you are. Hey, the name is Lumi." Dustin snickered almost loosing his balance but quickly regained it before he fell off. "Lumi? What kind of name is that?" Lumi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing here? Or more specifically, up there?" "Dad. Business trip." Lumi didn't ask anything else. "Hey, if this is the lumber district, why are they're so many blondes?" Lumi rolled his eyes and announced he had to go back to work and left. Dustin shrugged himself down the tree and headed back into town. Passing by a wood shop he froze and took a few steps backward before he looked through the window. "A new axe..." He murmured in amazement. The shop door flew open as Dustin raced in. "I want to buy that axe!" The shopkeeper looked up and stared at the strange boy. "50 coins." The man muttered as he wrapped the newly finished axe up and put it on the counter. "Better, 100." Dustin dropped a medium to small sized bag of coins on the counter and reached out for the axe. The man poked his head in the sack. "Where'd you get this kid? Most can't even get this much in a month." He smirked. "District 1." He took his new axe and walked out as the shop keeper continued to marvel at the money. Dustin unwrapped the axe and started playing with it. He decided to headed back to the woods to use it. He'd been using axes since he was 5. He mastered the basic purpose of it. Now he face a tree and was holding his new axe in his hand. He admired the wood carving before he threw it. Clunk! The axe stuck itself in the middle of the base of the tree. Dustin smirked and retrieved the axe. He continued throwing the axe until evening. Eventually Lumi came by. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously plopping himself on the ground in a criss-cross sitting position. "Practicing my new toy." Lumi widened his eyes as he threw the axe again. "That's not a toy. That's an axe 1." Dustin grinned viciously. "I know. But it's more fun to play with." Lumi stared at him as the axe implanted itself in a tree behind him, just above his head. "W-What.." He easily retrieved the axe and stared at Lumi. "That was a warning shot. Tell me what's what again, and you'll end up with no head." Lumi stumbled to his feet. "You wouldn't actually k-kill me, would you?" Dustin studied the axe blade. "Not if it's not necessary." He said in an emotionless voice. "Uh... Did you tell me your name?" "Dustin Archer. Career in training from District 1." Lumi shrunk himself closer to the tree as if it was safer. "Oh,I won't kill you. Yet." The thin line that was his lips now turned into a malicious grin as he threw the axe again. Lumi ducked and crawled away. "Wait until the games. Then will see." Afraid, he got up and ran. Dustin shook his head and once again retrieved his axe before jogging back into town himself. Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:District 1 Category:Characters Category:13 year olds Category:Unfinished